Just a Kiss
by triciathefangirl
Summary: Meredith Grey moved and lived in London for 5 years after finding out about Derek and Rose's relationship to try and move on and start another relationship with Finn. After a job offer to be the Chief of Seattle Grace, she decides to accept it and try to be only friends with Derek Shepherd. Will she succeed in making their relationship strictly as friends and colleagues? MERDER


**AN: Hi! This is my very first fanfic. I really don't know much about medical years like resident years.. In the story, Meredith is an attending and will be the Chief of Surgery. I hope you like it though and let me know what you think!**

Meredith's POV

Seattle Grace Hospital. The place that I used to call home. The place where I found my closest friends. The place where most of the good and bad memories started from. The place where I met Derek Shepherd. The person that I thought was the love of my life. The person I relied my happiness on. The person that broke my heart and mends it only to break it once again. The person which made me leave Seattle Grace and America in the first place. The person that I believe I moved on from after 5 years in London. The person I'm ready to face again.

Derek. I wonder how he is and what he's been doing after those 5 years. I never bothered asking Cristina about him during one of our few phone calls but she mentioned that he still works there. Maybe he's already married to Rose, the scrub nurse he replaced me with. Maybe they have a kid. Maybe he broke up with Rose and married someone else. Maybe he broke up with Rose in an attempt to get me back…which is very unlikely besides, I'm over him. Aren't I?

Of course I am! I'm being completely silly. I'm in an almost completely happy relationship with Finn and he's been a real gentleman during the 2 years we've been dating after I saw him again in London in my first weeks and decided to attempt in a relationship 3 years later. Soon enough, he'll be proposing and I will gladly say yes and maybe just maybe he really has been the one and not Derek. So yes, I am over Derek Shepherd and the only thing I would like to have to do with him is as my colleague and as a friend but I highly think that the latter may no longer be possible…after all, I am getting the job of Chief of Surgery instead of him.

_Flashback _

_I felt ecstatic as I read the small letters in a white piece of paper with a logo of one of the best teaching hospitals in the United States. It stated an offer to which I shall become the Chief of Surgery in Seattle Grace Hospital. It said that I was their first choice after my successful clinical trial which has something to do with the pancreas and insulin which was inspired by an entry in one of my mother's journal. It also stated that I would make an excellent surgeon as well as fulfill the duties of a Chief and maintain a good relationship with colleagues because I was described as a 'team person'. The news was too much to take in and I screamed and jumped up and down with the widest smile I've had since an extremely long time which was when…oh no. Which was when I finally told Derek Shepherd how I felt about him. When I told Derek Shepherd how I felt about him at Seattle Grace Hospital. My happiness was soon replaced by hesitancy and uneasiness as I remembered Derek. Derek still works there for sure since Cristina told me so. Chief of Surgery is not the job you'd turn down unless you had something better which I don't since I was just the head of General Surgery which was much less compared to being Chief. Was I ready to go to Seattle and face Derek again? Maybe not but I'm willing to give it a shot._

_"You look worried" I hear a familiar voice from behind as his arms wrapped my waist and his lips touched my cheek. "Hey. What are you doing here?" I said then turned around to see Finn with a smile in his face. "Well, I want to take my girlfriend out to dinner to make up for certain things" he replied as his smile suddenly became less. "I'd love to. Wait for me here and I'll change out of my scrubs" I replied running towards my office to change into my outdoor clothes._

_Before I could make a final decision, I would have to consult Finn about it because if I don't he'll end up making a big deal about it. He took me to a fancy dinner restaurant and as I started to eat I felt butterflies in my stomach as I was about to drop the bomb. _

_"I got an offer from Seattle Grace. They want me to be the new Chief of Surgery" I said to him as his faced expressed a surprised look._

_"And?" he replied_

_"I want to accept but I need to ask you if it's okay with you first"_

_"Of course Mer! I'm happy for you" he exclaimed with a wide smile, grabbing my hand and holding it tightly._

_"You're not mad or anything? Mad that I'm gonna be with Derek as a colleague and possibly a friend?" and with that his face shifted to turn into a smaller smile._

_"I trust you enough" he replied with hesitancy. "Anyways, how do you find your dinner?"_

_"Great"_

_I dropped the subject for the night knowing that if we continue talking about it, it won't go very well. I was shocked by his reaction. I expected him to start a fight or say no since I know that it was because of his jealousy from Derek. His contract also extended up to October and I would have to move to Seattle ASAP. Nevertheless, I was glad he accepted._

* * *

"Shut up, Meredith!" Finn yelled as he threw my newly folded clothes on the bed to the floor. His voice trailed with something more than anger and jealousy, something I haven't seen before. His hair pointed to different directions and his breath released a strong scent of alcohol. Clearly, he's had more than a drink last night. "It's 2 am Finn. Why don't we just sleep?" I said holding his arms and giving him a slight smile but before I knew it he gave me a strong push, enough to make me fall on the hard ground and let my back hit the side of the bed. I managed to stand up despite the constant pain and sit on the bed as he just stood there not bothering to do anything but turn away from me. "That's what you get for being such a slut" he screamed even louder than his past words. "So, I'm a slut now huh. Just because I'm moving back to Seattle" I say to him in reply with annoyance in my voice. Problem was, he was more annoyed by what I said than me. He turned around and went near me and was close to punching my face but at the last second, he decided to put his fist down and decided to just hold my face with one hand. "You moving to another place is not the problem Mer" he continued "The problem is that asshole Shepherd, who decided to ruin our beautiful relationship before and I'm guessing he'll ruin it again. Who knows. Maybe you'll be the one to ruin it"

"What do you mean?" I said in reply crossing my arms.

"I know you Meredith. You're going to be able to spend time with him again"

"You said you were okay with the thought of me being friends with him! You told me you trusted me!"

"I don't know anymore! After all you're such a slut that you'll end up seducing him and try to-"

"Dammit Finn. I'm over him! We're over about talking about him since a long time ago"

"You're the only one that's over talking about him and you're a terrible liar" he said then he walked out of the room and I hear the front door slam shut.

_He's just tired Meredith. He doesn't mean any of what he said about you being a slut. He loves you._ I thought to myself as I tried to drift off to sleep despite all the overwhelming thoughts.


End file.
